


I Am The Fire

by SereneCalamity



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Guitarist!Jace, Lead Singer!Clary, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a definite tension between the lead singer and guitarist. Clace. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by I Am The Fire sung by Halestorm. Went to their concert a few weeks ago and when we were driving home, I started thinking of these two, as you do :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song, only the plot and mistakes.

_I am the fire_  
_I am burning brighter_  
_Roaring like a storm_  
_And I am the one I've been waiting for_  
_Screaming like a siren_  
_Alive and burning brighter_  
_I am the fire_

They were two months in, with six months remaining, on their first ever tour.

City of Bones had been an overnight phenomenon since they had been chosen out of four bands to open for In This Moment at one of their concerts, and people had recorded them and their song _Apocolyptic_ had gone viral. It hadn't taken long before they had not one, but two, agents who wanted to sign them. And now, only a short year later, they were so popular they were going on a tour that was selling out so quickly they had already needed to add two additional concerts to their already packed schedule.

They were childhood friends; a tiny, flaming haired girl with insane vocals, flanked by three men who were some of the most incredible young musicians around.

Clarissa Fray and her best friend, Simon Lewis, had originally started the band, with her singing and on a guitar and Simon on the bass. And then Clary's other best friends brother, Alec Lightwood, had joined them on the drums, and then his friend Jace Wayland had joined on his guitar. By seventeen they were doing gigs and making a little bit of money, but they had never thought they would blow out the way they had by the time they were nineteen.

It hadn't all been amazing, with glitter and rainbows. Being away from their families for extended periods of time was hard, and something they were completely not used to. Clary's boyfriend of eighteen months had shown his true colours when trying to control what shows they were doing and how she was spending her money, and so she had broken up with him. People that they had been friends with since school started to act differently, and with the amount of time they were away and how busy they were, they just started to fall out of touch.

But through it all, they had each other. And there was no denying that they were living out their dreams. Simon and Alec's sister, Isabelle Lightwood, had finally gotten together, and Alec had started dating a make-up artist that they worked with on occasion, Magnus Bane, who really brought out the best side of him.

They had just finished a show.

It was the fourth one this week, and they still had two more to go. They were meant to be pacing themselves, that's what their manager, Luke Garroway, kept telling them. He said energy was good—energy was amazing—but they didn't want to burn themselves out.

Jace got what he meant, but as soon as they were all on stage, and the roar of the audience washed over them, and Clary's raspy voice came through the microphone, Jace just felt like he was going to explode with the amount of tension that was buzzing beneath his skin. They were all the same, practically vibrating at the end of each song, grins plastered over their faces as they exchanged looks. The adrenaline rush that came from it was like nothing they had ever experienced before, and it was impossible to try and explain to anyone who hadn't been in that situation before.

They were all sweating and panting as they ran off stage, Clary just screaming out the last couple of notes for one of the crowd favourites, _I Am The Fire._ Isabelle was standing there, waiting for them, running up to Simon and smothering him with kisses before giving the rest of them excited hugs. Luke came out to tell them that they had done another great show, and then they all made their way to their separate dressing rooms.

They were actually going to be in a hotel room tonight, which would be amazing, because the past couple of nights they had had to sleep on the tour bus because they needed to be moving onto the next city. But they were doing another concert in this city tomorrow, so they actually got to sleep in proper double beds with their own separate rooms.

Or at least, separate-ish.

"Fuck, you were so hot tonight," Jace growled against Clary's mouth as he slammed her against the wall the second they managed to unlock her hotel room and fall through. "You sounded incredible, and you just... _Fuck_ ," Jace broke off as he ripped a kiss from her lips, his hands tangling themselves in the straightened mass of hair. "You were just so amazing." Clary made a humming noise as his lips left his mouth and he bit his way down her neck, tasting the skin of her collarbone before pulling himself back so that their mouths could meet again.

" _You_ were fucking hot," she mumbled back at him through their kiss. "Although I'm pretty sure some of the stage hands saw you slap my ass when we were going on stage."

"What's the problem?" He smirked before letting out a groan when one of her hands slipped between them and rubbed hard over his cock in his jeans. "Were you trying to get it on with one of them?" He tried to sound taunting, but it was a little hard with the way she was pressing her thumb down firmly against where the head of his cock was, purposefully making him stutter and his breathing hitch.

"You _know_ that's...That's not it," Clary managed to say as he started ripping off the loose crop top she was wearing, jerking down the cups of her bra and tugging at her nipple. "Luke says that we need to keep it low key because we're— _oh, God_!" She let out a pant, banging her head back against the wall as Jace's mouth surrounded one of her nipples, his teeth grazing against the bud and pulling at it. Her train of thought was momentarily forgotten as one of his hand reached behind her and skilfully undone her bra, leaving her only in the leather pants she was wearing. She was already soaked right through her underwear, Jace could smell it despite the perfume she was wearing, and that just made him harder.

It wasn't often they got moments alone like this.

"Luke says that we need to keep it low key because we're the only single ones left, and we're the ones that need to keep up the sex appeal in the group," Clary finally finished her sentence as Jace dropped to his knees, mouthing his way from her breast and down her taunt stomach. His tongue lapped over her ivory skin, sucking lightly before his hands reached for the button and zipper of her pants.

"Anyone who thinks you don't have sex appeal is fucking insane," Jace informed her, his cock hardening even more so as he began to pulled off her leather pants, his fingers hooked around the sides of her thong at the same time. "Oh, _babe_ ," Jace breathed over her wet lower lips and she squirmed, fingers curling into her palms as he leaned forward to give her one firm lick. "You taste so good," he growled before he abruptly pushed two fingers into her, curling them around to hit that spot deep inside his lover and smirking as she let out a guttural moan. He did it over and over again, leaning forward to suck her clit between his lips, until she tensed around his fingers and exploded, dripping over his fingers and down his arm.

"Oh, God," Clary whimpered, her thighs shaking as she tried to hold herself up against the wall. Jace quickly shed his clothes and pulled out the condom he had put in his pocket after they had gotten dressed in the changing rooms. He straightened up, and easily gripped her petite body, pushing inside of her as she looped her legs around his waist.

" _Fuck_!" They moaned simultaneously. Jace let out a harsh breath through his teeth, leaning his head forward to rub his nose against hers so that she lifted his chin and gave him her mouth. They kissed hard and deep for a moment, Jace changing his angle slightly so that he was grinding against her clit and a shiver ran through her. When he pulled away, her mouth was shiny and red from his attentions and he nuzzled her nose with his own.

"I don't like hiding that you're mine, Clary," he whispered to her, his mood suddenly turning tender from the hard and fast routine they had been in. "That song we wrote, the one that everyone loves?"

" _I Am The Fire_ ," Clary mumbled.

"Yeah," Jace nodded as he kissed her again. "It's so good because it's you. You're my fire, baby." Clary's heart melted a little, just like it always did when Jace broke out these uncharacteristically sweet lines.

"You want to tell people?" She asked softly.

"I do," Jace murmured. Clary stared at him for a second before her lips turned upwards and he nodded. Jace grinned back and kissed her again, tracing her familiar mouth with his tongue, loving the way she still shivered and shook as he suck on her tongue and bit on her lower lip. Once they were done, he pulled back, driving into her deep, making their neighbours the first ones to be very aware of their relationship status.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, let me know what you think :) Reviews make me very, very happy x


End file.
